


O.I.N.V

by NesterNeko



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NesterNeko/pseuds/NesterNeko
Summary: What would happen if the most powerful being in existence fell for a human, only to be betrayed by himself?
Relationships: Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 25





	O.I.N.V

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so any feedback would be great  
> I'm horrible at tagging (shocker if you consider the amount of fanfics I read) so if anyone could maybe help me

He was certain that he of all demons wouldn’t be affected by your charm. He frequently monitored the future timelines, a responsibility that accompanied his position as the master of time. You may have managed to captivate the other exchange students as well as the avatars of sin themselves but surely he wasn’t going to fall prone to your charisma, he would’ve seen it. But he was wrong. At first, he had remained indifferent towards you, halting your friendly advances as nonchalantly as he could. However, mere months into the exchange program he found himself growing fond of you. He accepted your affection, heck he even craved and looked forward to it. The very thing that seemed impossible a few months ago was now flourishing with each passing moment.

_I wish I could spin, turn back the clock, begin again_

He caught himself smiling as he thought of your visit that was due the next day. After you had tasted some of the macaroons he had once made for Lord Diavolo’s tea party not too long ago, you had eagerly asked him to teach you how to make them- a request he was more than happy to comply with. Regret flooded his existence as he remembered what had transpired soon after. It lashed at him, mercilessly attacking his weakest spots - undoubtedly trying to drown him under its rough waves. He staggered a bit, catching himself on the edge of the counter that he had been polishing.

_And I wish I were him, holding your hand, kissing your lips_

He remembered how apprehensive he looked as he tried to form words. How he had stood up and walked to you, before kneeling as he spoke:

“Y/N, will you be mine?”

A simple question, a simpler answer.

“Yes,” you had replied with a blush that would put Asmodeus to shame.

_I don't want to know what I know  
I want you more than you know_

He remembered how you placed your hand in his before the prince pressed a chaste kiss to it. What he didn’t remember was that he himself had altered the timeline so that you would fall for the prince. He had done this without permission since his Lord wouldn’t have allowed him to. But that was long before Barbatos himself had fallen for you. It all came back to him then and it had taken all of his strength to still his trembling hands. He hid them behind his back and hurriedly took his leave, not even sparing a glance towards your beaming face. He felt betrayed but who could he blame besides himself? He had spent the rest of that day busying himself in chores that had already been done. Before your arrival in the Devildom, he had had complete control over his emotions. Never before had he taken pride in his ability to serve the heir to the throne nor had he ever felt greedy for anything. But like almost everything else, that too had changed. His greed for your attention could rival Mammon’s and even Lucifer seemed wary of the pride that radiated off of him whenever he had managed to bring a smile your face. Now he felt another emotion emerge.

_I envy the sun, you catch the rays  
Envy the love that you embrace  
Envy the one I can't replace, oh I envy_

Envy

It was new and hence it was strong. It didn’t look nice on him, after all it best suited Leviathan but that didn’t mean it couldn’t affect him. He had turned back to his old self and blatantly avoided you for a few weeks. You were supposed to be his, oh if only he hadn’t messed up. He began to loathe himself for what he had done. He often thought about correcting his mistake by changing the timeline again but something stopped him.

_Envy the hands touching your face  
Envy the arms around your waist  
Envy the man taking my place, oh I envy  
I envy him, I envy him, I envy him_

As much as he wanted you, he still had unconditional love for you. He couldn’t bear to be the reason your beautiful smile was gone if things ended badly. He did it for your best, even if it hurt him. He became your best friend, accepting that it would be enough. But the urge to confess to you always made it’s presence known. And so as you were saying your goodbyes on the day of your departure, he buried his face in your soft hair, hugging you as tightly as would be considered appropriate. He was memorizing, committing you to memory, as if he would ever be able to forget you. He broke the hug and cupped your face before pressing a firm kiss to your forehead.

“I’ll miss you Barb,” you said in a soft tone

He was about to speak when Diavolo drew your attention back to the others.

“It’s time to go, Y/N.”

He could only look as you walked further away from him, the confidence he had been gathering disappearing within a heartbeat, his confession stuck in his throat, never to see the light of day. Not for you, never for anyone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Comments are very welcome  
> My tumblr is https://darkest-secret.tumblr.com/


End file.
